robots_in_the_atticfandomcom-20200215-history
Site policies
This page articulates what is appropriate and what is not appropriate for Robots In The Attic Wiki. Appropriate 1.Editing to improve this wiki and not just for points/awards. 2.Helping new users or users who are having trouble with something. 3.Reporting issues or sharing any ideas for this wiki with an admin. Inappropriate 1.Inserting false information. 2.Spamming (advertising for one's business, website, etc.) will get you a permanent ban. Edits that only have the purpose to get awards are considered spam. 3.Profanity. This is a site about a family show, so please watch your language, no matter where you post it on-line, if it refers to users on this wiki. 4.Insulting other users, no matter on what website you do it on-line, if it refers to information from this wiki. That includes screen-capping users comments in pics to other websites, which is prohibited as violations of users privacy on this wiki, and will get the violater an immediate block of at least 1 month. 5.Referring to a user by anything other than their user name, unless they give alternative names on their user page. 6.Harassing or threatening another user (especially regarding one's race, gender, nationality, religion, or orientation) will get you banned for three months up to a permanent ban. 7.Threatening any of the cast/crew members, producers or directors will get you banned for three months and more. 8.Character bashing 9.Information about upcoming episodes must be confirmed by a reliable source. Since Wikipedia is just a giant wiki, it is NOT accepted as reliable unless it references a link to a reliable, valid source. 10.Categories are meant to sort the articles by their main topic. Adding more categories than necessary to define an article is considered spam. Seven categories for one page is the absolute maximum. 11.Removing content based on your dislike of a particular pairing is considered vandalism. 12.Article comments and blogs are for constructive dialogue, not back-and-forth bickering. 13.Editing or deleting other user's pages is forbidden, except to correct minor spelling, grammatical, or punctuation errors. 14.Deliberate plagerism from another user's blog is forbidden, and will get you an immediate, permanant block. 15.Sexually explicit content or pictures can get you banned anywhere from a month up to a permanent ban. 16.Not having read these policies is not an excuse. Recommendations 1.Don´t post comments in all caps; using all caps for emphasis is fine, but an entire sentence in all caps loses its effect. 2.Its helpful if you give an edit summary when doing bigger edits (500 characters or more). 3.Add categories to the image files you upload. 4.Invite friends to help! 5.It helps if you edit after watching a particular episode, because it's fresh in your mind. 6.Be careful about giving out too accurate personal information (like exact location, details about where and how you spend your time) or pictures to people you meet on the internet. 7.Stay on topic. These rules are necessary to protect everyone and to make sure this wiki is a friendly environment.Chat rules can be found here.